Levy the Future Pirate King
by SouhailBougrine
Summary: 2 years after the Summit War and the death of Whitebeard and his first division commander "Fire Fist" Ace, a new Era of piracy has begun. Many pirates convinced of the existence of the One Piece embark on a journey to find this treasure. Follow the adventures of Levasseur, or Levy, as he sails through Grandline to find the One Piece.
1. Prologue

2 years after the Summit War and the death of Whitebeard and his first division commander "Fire Fist" Ace, a new Era of piracy has begun. Many pirates convinced of the existence of the One Piece embark on a journey to find this treasure. Follow the adventures of Levasseur, or Levy, as he sails through Grandline to find the One Piece.

 ** _Author's note_** : _I tried to come up with a story as convincing and real as possible, the one piece world is totally the same. I had to reread the whole manga, SBS and cover stories to come up with accurate stuff. The Islands are real, most of the Devil Fruits has been used before (non-canon), and characters (except for the main crew and main allies) have been used in the manga. I tried my best not to make any is the story of a pirate than could have been true, but has not been narrated by Eichiro Oda. Enjoy and feel free to ask about anything !_


	2. Chapter 1: The Town of Mockery

**-Grand Line-**

 **-Mock Town-**

 _Mock Town is a port town of Jaya Kingdom. It is like a pirate island._

The way pirates spend money is like spilling water, even though they see killing and fight as an "everyday thing" they rarely attack the citizens. Pirates here judge their level of skill and power based on their assigned bounties. meaning those carrying bounties above 10 Millions berries are often respected more by the citizens.

The town itself is built on the money that the pirates spend inside it freely. For that reason alone, though fighting does occur in the town, the pirates rarely attack the people living there.

"Aaaah, it feels good to be here" Levasseur said as he was walking straight towards the PUB, the most notorious bar where strong pirates tend to hang out. He continues "I need to find that man named Vayne, I heard that he's strong. I will make him join my crew !"

As he was about to enter the bar an explosion occured and a man have been thrown off.

"Oi! Are you okay man ?" Says Levasseur.

The man is badly injured, he couldn't even say a world.

"Don't ever come back here again you bastard !" Scream a man from inside PUB.

Levasseur enters the bar.

"What happend to that man out there ?" He yells.

"That is what happens to weaklings who don't understand the situation in which they are.." says a tall man with a big moustache

"And what situation it is ?" replies Levasseur

"This is Mock Town, whether you are strong or you die!" yells the moustache dude

"And you are ?" says another man with long hair, and round glasses while holding a cigaret and looking at Levasseur

"I am Levasseur, people often call me Levy" he replies

"Never heard of it, what do you want ?" says the moustache dude

"I am looking for Vayne, Richard Vayne, I heard he dwells here" says Levasseur

"Do you know who are asking for young bastard ? You're asking for Lord Richard the most danger.." yells the moustache dude

before he was cut by the man with the cigaret.

"That is me..what do you seek ?" Says the man with the cigaret


	3. Chapter 2: Join my crew !

"I am looking for Richard Vayne" says Levasseur.

"That is me, what do you seek ? " replies a long haired man, wearing round dark glasses and holding a cigaret.

"I want you to join my crew!" say Levasseur proudly

The whole bar bursts into laughter. Every single pirate here is laughing so hard and pointing at levasseur

"Enough" says Vayne. He intimidates every single pirate in the bar and they immediatly stopped laughing

"It looks like we have a coureagous man here" says Vayne looking at Levasseur.

He drops off he cigaret and start walking towards Levy. "Here, have a seat" he says

Levy and Vayne sit in a table in the middle of the bar.

"Oi Terry you bastard, bring a bottle of Rhum" he yells

"Right away" Terry the barman says cowardly. He brought it as fast as he could.

The two men are now sitting in the middle of the bar.

"Do you know who I am right ?" Says Vayne while holding the bottle of Rhum.

"Emm..you told me you are Vayne, let's assume you are Vayne then.."

Vayne hit the table with the Bottle.

"It would be Lord Vayne for you.."

Levasseur doesn't say a thing.

"Anyway, I see you're quite an interesting fellah here.."

Terry the barman looks scared he says internly "Oh no! He's going to do it again"

"Hey! Bill come here" says Vayne to the moustached dude.

He grabs him from his hand with his right hand

"Yes sir!" he replies

"What is the bounty on your head ?" says Vayne

"8 millions sir!" replies Bill

"And what's your position in my crew ?" says Vayne

"I am nothing compared to you! Sir!" he yells in pain

"And what's the Bounty on his head ?" says Vayne pointing towards Levy

"I have no clue! Sir! Aaah" Screams Billy

"Stop doing this to him, Vayne" yells Levy as he stands up

"Oh! I told you it was Lord Vayne for you, and I never asked you to stand up, kid" says Vayne sarcastically

He continues, "What is the bounty on your head ?"

Levy replies " Zero"

The whole bar burst into laughing again, Vayne looks very pissed.


	4. Chapter 3: The 50 Million Berry Man

"What's the bounty on your head ?" says Vayne.

"Zero" Replies Levy

The whole bar bursts into laughter, it is very unusual to see a pirate with zero bounty in Mock Town.

Vayne is pissed."Just who the fuck you think I am" he says in a suprisingly calm manner.

"A pirate, and I wanted you in my crew" replies Levy

"I have a 50 million Berry bounty on my head! I killed so many pirates and marines that I lost count, I can just finish you off

right here easily, but I won't have any benefit, you are the rookiest rookie! Get lost, before I change my mind" says Vayne while

holding a knife against Levy

"50 millions! I was expecting that from you Vayne, that is why I asked you to join..." says Levy before he was cut by Vayne.

"Shut up you bastard" he yells as he is ready to stab Levy in the face.

Levy blocks Vayne's stab easily without looking, he looks pissed.

Nobody seemed to notice anything, except for a young man sitting next to the barman. He seems surprised as he says internally

"Is that ..? Haki ?"

"Heeh ? You blocked my hand ? And now what ?" says Vayne

"Now I am going to kick y..."says Levy before he was cut by a young man.

The young man said "ourselves out! We are going to kick ourselves out !"

"Another clown ? Why are you wearing that kimono ?" says Vayne

"Eeh I am a clown Hehe I have a show tonight"says the young man

"Hey, let me free you.."says Levy

"C'mon Levy let's get out, we don't want trouble with Lord Vayne" says the young man with the Kimono

"How about this you bastard who dared to touch my hand..In two hours at the Dock..Let's face off..as pirates..oh wait you have

no.." says sarcastically Vayne before he was cut by Levy

"Challenge accepted! Tonight at 9 I am going to kick your ass" yells Levasseur

The whole bar bursts into laughter.

The barman looks scared, but then he remembers what happend 2 years ago when Bellamy got his ass handed to him by Luffy.

He says internally "He indeed gives the same impression..but is he as strong as him ?"

Vayne yells "The Drinks are on me! Tonight you are all going to be witnesses of a Murder !"

"That's if he shows up" says Billy.

"I will dig the ground to find that bastard, he dared to touch my hand and block my knife..." replies Vayne

"What a crime he did!" says sarcastically a young girl with pink hair and a crucifix tattoo in her right shoulder.

"Shut your trap Marjorie !" yells Vayne.


	5. Chapter 4: Shû from Karate Island

"Let's face off in two hours! Like Pirates !" yells Vayne

"I will kick your ass Vayne !" Replies Levy

 **-A certain mansion in Mock Town-**

"Oi..Why you grab me here you ?" says Levy

"I was quite intrigued by yourself.."replies the Kimono guy

"And you are ?" asks Levy

"My name is Shû, and I came from Karate Island" says the Kimono guy proudly

"That explains the outfit tho.." replies Levy

"So, you can use Haki don't you ?"asks Shû

"You know it too ?" asks surprisingly Levy

"I am a very knowledgeable man..you can assume I am a walking encyclopedia" says Shû proudly

"You are also very proud" says Levy sarcastically

"Anyway, you should thank me..."says Shû

"For stopping me from kicking his ass ? " replies Levy sarcastically

"For saving your life" claims Shû

Levy is confused "Haaa ? Are you for real ?"

" _**That pirate Richard Vayne is also known as "Poison Fish", he is a dangerous pirate from north blue. He gained that**_

 _ **50 million bounty by killing enemies stronger than him with that knife from earlier. As you can seen that knife is kinda**_

 _ **special..it's a poisonous knife..one touch and its over..he managed to finish off a notorious pirate here in the PUB with one**_

 _ **hit from his knife..**_ " explains Shû

"How the Fuck do you know all of this..?" Levy is surprised

"I told you, I'm a walking encyclopedia.." says Shû proudly

"Aaah I'm hungry..I need to eat something..you bastard didn't let me eat in the PUB..I heard they have great Cherry Pies.." says Levy

"You will have to fight him in one hour..you have to make sure not to get touched by that knife" says Shû

"I'm immune to poison.." claims Levy

"Whaaat ?" Shû is surprised

" I thought you were a walking book or something..gimme something to eat" says Levy sarcastically

" I know shit about you..you have a zero bounty though" says Shû sarcastically

He continues "Hmm..immune to poison..so you must be an assassin from the underworld or a bounty hunter hah ?"

"I'm just a regular man who wants to eat, gimme something !"

 **-Meanwhile in PUB-**

"You see Billy, I injected another poison in this knife today..specially for that bastard..he's going to suffocate and experience

extreme pain hahaha.." says Vayne

"Is that ..? That venom we bought from the black market ?" Billy seemed shoked

"Oh yeah! Let's experience it.."

"Meh, only cowards use tricks" says Marjorie

 **-45 minutes left-**


	6. Chapter 5: You made a big mistake

"Richard Vayne uses a poisonous knife" says Shû

"I'm immune to poison.." Replies Levy

 **-Shû's Mansion in Mock Town-**

"Here they are, Onigiris ! Its a speciality of my island" says Shû

"You know..this is just rice .." says Levy

"RUDE!" exclaims Shû

"You know you are a bad cook, right ?"

Shû is furious

 **-PUB-**

"Marjorie! Come here!" says Vayne while holding a cigaret in his mouth

"What the fuck do you want ?" she replies

"How about after I kill that kid...you and I..you know ..Hah ?" says Vayne

She graps the hammer attached to her back and tries to hit Vayne "In your fucking dreams!"

Vayne blocks it with his knife. The hammer start to melt. Marjorie is shocked

"You made a big mistake this time...you purposely wanted to injure me as I am about to kill someone ?" says Vayne while holding

Marjorie from her hair. He continues "I'm going to rape you then kill you right here, right now...and you all going to be witnesses

he yells.

"Let go off me you dirty bastard..I'm going to kill you" she screams as she's willing to escape

"I won't let you go, until I'm finished with you !" he yells, he continues "Women are only good for bed and housekeeping, and

since i'm a pirate, I don't need a housekeeper, so you're only good for sex!".

He start to undress her by taking off her top. There is a huge scar on her chest, mostly covered by her bras.

"Huh ? I bet you were a hooker before i recruited you, let's discover more stuff about you" he says as he's trying to pull off

her pants.

"Let me go you bastard, you are so dead!"

Everyone in the bar is just looking

 **\- At the same time at Shûs Mansion-**

"So you are not going to tell me how did you learn about Haki ?" says Shû

" You assumed i were an assassin, doesn't that explain it ?" replies Levy

"No" he replies, "information need to be accurate, not speculated" he says

"You've got a point here, kimono..anyway thanks for the awful meal, I have a fight to take care of..."he says as he's about to leave

"Wait there I'm going with you, there is still 10 minutes left"

 **-PUB-**

Vayne is lying on the ground badly wounded and injured in his face "Who..the..fuck..are you ?" he says. He is stabbed with his

own knife.

Everyone in the bar is injured, a pile of pirates is lying on the ground. On top of them is sitting a huge man. Wearing a black

cape holding a big sword. "Did he touch you ?" he says with a deep voice to Marjorie.

"No brother, I defended myself..he just took off some of my clothes..no big deal" she replied

"That's fortunate..this is what happens when you mess with the wrong person" he replies

Marjorie said "By the way, brother, there is young man who provoked him to a fight..he will be coming in 5 minutes..if he comes though..

" Let us greet him then.." he says

" Naah nevermind, he is not going to show up anyway..let's take our leave..our mission here is done..let's go to Water Seven"

" Okey Dokey sis"


	7. Chapter 6: Let's hunt him down !

Vayne is liying on the ground stabbed with his own knife, "Who ...the fuck..are..you ?" he says on the verge of death

"I have a fight to take care of" says Levy

"Let us greet them then " says the mysterious man who defeated everyone in the bar

 **-9 o'clock at the Dock-**

"He..he bailed on me " says Levy furiously

" A pirate of his type don't bail on fights, you have a zero bounty and he has 50 millions, he is definitely coming" claims Shû

" I have a bad feeling about this" says Levy

" Hey..why is that man running towards us ?" says Shû surprisingly

"Oiii Oiii HEEELP" says a man, with stubble on his chin and upper lip he has longish black hair and wears a hat with a bandana underneath,

and has a small scar under his right eye. His name is Jobo

"What the heck ?" says Levy

" Everyone..is ...a monster...everyone in the bar...that hooker.." Jobo tries to say

"Calm down old man, what happend ?" says Shû calmly

"I was willing to to the bar, PUB, at 9 like I always do..I often get my drinks and party..but..when I went.. everyone was down!

Lord Vayne was stabbed by a knife, his face is pale and there is soap in his mouth and blood in his eyes..the great lord Vayne is

defeated..what will happen to us ? And the girl..that bitch that is always with him is missing..everyone..at the bar...is..Dead"

"What the FUCK ? That bastard Vayne is dead ?" yells Levy

"Calm down Levy, let us go to the bar.."says Shû

 **-PUB-**

"What the fuck happend here ?" Shû is surprised

" I.. ..this must be a monster..." says Jobo

" To kill more than 50 people..it's..." says Levy

" There is indeed a jungle around here..since Jaya is a spring island..maybe a jaguar or a leopard escaped and ravaged..but

that poor man Vayne is stabbed with his own knife..did he commit suicide ? I don't think so..this must be the work of at least

3 to 4 A tier individuals ..." speculates Shû

"A tier ?"asks Levy

" Yeah, its a power ranking system I made myself..it depends on the strenght and the damage that can be caused by an individual..

it starts from E, the weakest tier to XX, where Navy Admiral and Yonko stands, though i'm still working on it.."

"Useless" says Levy

" Knowledge is power" replies Shû

"Power is Power" replies Levy

"Look, Terry is moving" says Jobo as he is sneaking to the bar to steal a bottle of Whiskey

"Old man..what happend here ?" says Shû to Terry the barman

" He raped her..and got his.. and our ass kicked for it by that monster..her..brother..." says Terry

Levy and Shû are surprised

"Hey..do you say..one man did all of this ?" says Shû

"Indeed.."says Terry

" I never though an S rated killer will be on this island..." says Shû

"Shut up with this Ranking system and let's hunt him down" says Levy determinated

"Hunt him down ? Are you out of your mind ? He's at least S Rated and I know nothing about him..." says Shû

"He killed my enemy, I wanted to fight tonight..and I will find him and fight him !"says Levy, "Im all fired up" he continues


	8. Chapter 7: Remember this name

"I will find him and I will fight him !" says Levy

- **-Shû Mansion-**

"So accordingly to the barman, that man was very tall..he was wearing black and had a sword" says Levy

"He is also Marjorie's Brother, and S rated" says Shû

"Stop it with this stupid ranking Kimono" yells Levy

Shû ignores him, he continues " Assuming that he is with Marjorie, he must know of what happend between you and her captain Vayne.."

Shû continues "So there is two possibilities, whether he is waiting for you somewhere but I doubt it since he left the bar ot..)

Levy interrupts him "Or he is leaving Jaya...)

Shû continues " There is two Docks in Mock Town, the main dock when you planned to fight Vayne and another one in the south east

of the island"

Levy " Let's split"

Shû replies " We won't! He's prabably far stronger than us combined..we need a plan."

"Are you underestimating me ?" says Levy

" Even though you can use Armament Haki, you are just A+ according to my calculations.." says Vayne proudly

"Shut up...I'm nealy XXX.." says Levy

" There is no such a tier..." replies Shû

 **-The Main Dock-**

"Brother, let us go ! I want to get to Water 7 by morning..we need a nice boat for the New World !" says Marjorie

"I feel a strong presence around here, I never thought there will be Haki Users in this Island.." replies her brother

" Hurry up! Hurry up! Those two monkeys aren't around Jaya tonight...we can travel safely tonight" says Marjorie

" You can set the sails..I have something to take care of.." he says as he's heading forward

"Brotheer ! He never listens to me..."says Marjorie

 **-Shû's Mansion-**

"I don't care what you say, I will go to the main Dock to fight that bastard" yells Levy

"Do whatever the fuck you want..I won't save your ass again..." says Shû

Levy leaves the house as he's running "This stupid kimono guy...he thinks that bastard is stronger than me..just you wait.."

"Oh, what a great aura I see" Marjorie's brother says

"You...are..I found You" says Vayne

"Haa so you were looking for me as well ? What a nice coincidence.." says the man as he's holding his sword

"You killed my fighting opponent..why ?" says Levy

"That weakling was your opponent ? Though I recall sis telling me about a weakling willing to fight him..so it was you ?"

"I am going to kick your ass !" yells Levy

" Here I am beat me ! Hahahah"

Levy runs towards the caped man as he jumps and throws a haki punch , "Black Hook"

The caped man blocks it easily with his left hand, he can use haki as well

"Brootheer..hurry up! I set sails and I am leaving" yells Marjorie

Levy is distracted, Marjorie's brother kicks him in the stomach

Levy falls to the ground. The caped man says" I'm sorry, young man..I'll have to leave.."

Levy tries to stand up but fails.."Oii come back here you bastard..where do you think you're going ?"

The caped man stops, he says :"That's quite a remarkable blue hair you have..I'm sure we'll meet in the future..if you wann continue

this fight..let us meet again..in the New World !" and then he joins his sister in the boat.

Shû comes running towards Levy.."Are you okay ?"

Levy says.."I'm fine..that bastard ran away..cough.."

Shû replies "Well he surely kicked your ass.."

Levy "He Didn't ! Our match is on pause..we will fight again.."

Shû "You're going to hunt him ? there is no boat around..."

Levy "I will find him, in the New World, and kick his ass !"

Shû "The New World ? We will need an excellent navigator to sail there.."

Levy smiles and he replies " I am an excellent navigator..."

 **-Marjorie's boat-**

"What's his name again ?" says Marjorie's brother

" Levasseur, and people call him Levy" she replies

"You're blessed with a good memory sis..make sure to remember this name.."Blue Haired" Levy...I will kill him in the New World !"

"Oh Brother.."says Marjorie


	9. Prologue to Pucci

**The first arc of this serie is done !**

 **Levy will start his hunt for this mysterious swordsman, and they will eventually fight in the new world !**

 **Shû the Karate Master Joined Levy for his hunt!**

 **The Blue Haired Pirates are born !**

 **What will become of our two protagonists ?**

 **Next Arc: Pucci the Gourmet City**

 **Stay Tuned !**


End file.
